


Flattery

by boywonder



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Implied size kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not really into needless flattery."</p>
<p>"And you're supposed to be a spy? That seems poorly thought up. However would you manage in Orlais, I wonder?"</p>
<p>"The same as I manage everywhere else," Bull replied. "Usually with a sword."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flattery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



"I didn't think I'd be following a Vint back to his homeland. At least, not without plans to kill him." The Iron Bull looked at the "Vint" in question with half a smirk on his face. The smirk wasn't unusual, though, and his tone was as matter-of-fact as ever; it made it hard to discern what kind of humour he was actually in.

"Shall I not rule that out, then?" Dorian Pavus, who would never have deigned to acknowledge the term "Vint" from anyone else, responded blithely. He didn't even bothering to turn away from the window he was looking out of.

Bull snorted, a rumbling sound that bordered on laughter. "You should be flattered."

Dorian did turn back around then, one perfect eyebrow raised in half-mocked shock. " _Flattered_? I think not. Indeed, I'd say something were remiss if I met a Qunari spy who _didn't_ want to kill me. I'd think I'd done something wrong. Not enough notoriety, all of that. My reputation _must_ precede me."

Bull laughed full on at that.

"Whether it does or doesn't, there are things that are far more fun to do with you than kill you."

"Is that so?" Dorian asked, affecting an air of one who had suffered some insult.

"You're cute when you play hard to get," Bull teased, sliding out of the bed with far more grace than someone of his size should have been able to manage.

" _Cute_ ," Dorian scoffed. "Hardly. Try again."

Bull shook his head. "No. I meant what I said. Cute. Other times? Not so much. But when I know you don't mean it, it's still _cute_."

If Dorian had had feathers, they would have ruffled visibly.

"Surely you can think of better adjectives than _that_."

"If you're doing other things, I can," Bull said, reaching for the mage with one rough hand. Dorian still looked affronted, but allowed himself to be pulled closer. 

With his other hand, Bull titled Dorian's chin upwards. Dorian wasn't exactly _short_ , but Bull made him feel he was. It had been unsettling, at first, though now he enjoyed the differences between them more than he feared, resented, or disliked them. Much more, in _certain_ cases.

"I'm not really into needless flattery."

"And you're supposed to be a spy? That seems poorly thought up. However would you manage in Orlais, I wonder?"

"The same as I manage everywhere else," Bull replied. "Usually with a sword."

Dorian let go of some of his affronted facade and chuckled, at that. Bull was so _different_. And while of course Dorian practically reveled in unnecessary flattery, Bull's straightforward attitude - spy or not - was refreshing. That was part of what had led them this far together, after all; each of them was far outside the norm that the other was used to. "Intriguing" had described it, back at the beginning. But now, on their way back to Tevinter, mostly heedless of consequences, it was much more than that.

"Ah yes, silly of me to forget _that_. Though I prefer the other ways you manage."

"And I prefer _you_ back in bed," Bull said.

"Do you?"

"You're beautiful, riding my cock."

This time, Dorian's surprise wasn't feigned. Even with his dark skin, the colour that rushed to his cheeks was visible. He was so use to everything he did with other people to be hidden and secret, certainly not spoken about so _openly_ , even when alone.

"I thought you weren't into needless flattery?" he managed.

"I'm not."

Dorian wasn't a fool; he heard the words that Bull didn't say. Though the context was unexpected and caught the mage off guard, the compliment was genuine.

"Come back to bed, _kadan_ ," Bull said, softly. It was rare enough that he bothered with softness. Dorian liked his hardness, his roughness, but the softness completed the package.

Bull leaned down and kissed Dorian's jaw, moving down along his neck. Dorian had to tilt his head to accommodate the Qunari's horns. He did so gladly, letting his eyes slide closed and his arms come up to rest on Bull's. He could feel the hard muscle under his fingers - different from a human's; bigger, stronger, perhaps more frightening in another situation. In _this_ situation, those differences were evermore enticing.

"Are you saying you want to see how beautiful I am?"

Bull chuckled, and it made his stubble scratch along Dorian's neck, though not unpleasantly. "I'm saying I want to impale you on something that isn't a sword, but if that's the metaphor you like, then let's go with that."

With Dorian, flattery - needless or not - would get Bull _anywhere_ , at least in most instances.

This instance was no exception.


End file.
